


To be with you is all I have ever wanted

by Sweetnekocat



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetnekocat/pseuds/Sweetnekocat
Summary: He takes a deep breath. He can’t believe he’s really doing this. After so many years he thought he would be over this, but it’s proved to be impossible. And how can he be past it when the man stole his heart like no one could? The options were minimal really. He just couldn’t let go.





	To be with you is all I have ever wanted

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have always liked this pair and inspiration hit me like a rock today. It was so much that I couldn't continue writing "Moon city".  
> Since there are so little of the pairing I thought it would be a good idea to post it!  
> Hope you guys enjoy it :)

He takes a deep breath. He can’t believe he’s really doing this. After so many years he thought he would be over this, but it’s proved to be impossible. And how can he be past it when the man stole his heart like no one could? The options were minimal really. He just couldn’t let go.

Ever since the first time seeing the man he had fallen so deeply he couldn’t get out of this feeling called love. It was too hard to do it, even if their lives had definitely taken different paths. And boy had they walked different ways. He had wanted to be an Admiral for the Marines and the man had wanted to be the Pirate King. One was meant to chase the other one, capture him and maybe even kill him in the name of justice.

He laughs. It was all too difficult, but this emotion he feels in his chest every time he sees the man, the King, is too overwhelming for him to ignore. It’s all too much, really. 

At first he hadn’t recognized the feeling, but with time everything became clear. The moment when he had fallen in love was obvious too; it had been when he had first met him as he had thought before. When he had finally realized his love for the man it was too late to take it back, to refuse, to make it disappear. 

He sighs. He would be betraying so many people and all just for one pirate. It wasn’t that Luffy was a bad man, but he was everything that was opposite to the Navy. And yet that was the main reason why he loved him so much. He was a fire that expanded through barriers impossible to overthrow; he was the water that calmed wounds of all type; he was the earth where people stood and trusted; and he was the air everyone breathed. He was his everything.

Years took him to finally admit it, to declare to anybody his feelings. Of course it had been to his good friend Helmeppo. He had told him as nervous as someone who was about to be sent to the gallows. The other marine had looked at him lazily, and then said the words he could have never imagined: “I know”. He had stuttered, his face had gotten so red and he had wanted an explanation. The man simply told him that he was the most obvious person he had ever known. He had asked if anyone else knew of this. The man said that probably Vice Admiral Garp did and that since no one really had knowledge of their friendship it was hard to think someone else did too. He had taken deep breaths to calm himself. He also wondered if his friend accepted him; it was one of the most important things to him. The man had nodded with a small smile and he had relaxed notably. That had been when they were twenty five.

Now he is thirty five and he is the Fleet Admiral of the Marines. He has accomplished his dreams, but there’s one that has never been reached: to love freely the love of his life. To show him all of him; to be together with him. 

He had confessed years ago when Luffy had come back as the Pirate King. He had been supposed to arrest him in the spot. Instead all he did was to tell him how much he loved him. How he had found the courage to do so was beyond him, but he had felt liberated. He had thought that he would die of mortification, but he had felt so much freedom after saying the biggest secret he had to keep. 

The pirate had laughed at first. He had taken it as a bad sign, but the man then had said that he needed more convincing from him. In the spur of the moment he had kissed him fiercely. The man had responded to the kiss and he felt he could die a happy man with just that. 

It wasn’t the case though. He needed more from the Pirate King; he wanted to live a life next to him. 

They kept meeting in secret for years to come and nobody but their closest ones knew the extent of their relationship. It seemed they were happy for them. And he had been so content with everything, but life is always hard and makes things thorny.

While he was happy to be with Luffy in secrecy, the other man wanted to be free and that meant that the times they would be together were scarce. Adding to that it was tough to find places where they wouldn’t be found out. They had made it work at first, but people started getting suspicious and rumors began circulating that the Fleet Admiral of the Marines had a fling with someone and that the Pirate King reunited with someone in some towns hidden to the public eye.

He was afraid someone might put two and two together and discover the whole truth. It would have been a nightmare. He had worked so hard for his dream that if it was ever found out that he was with Luffy he would lose everything. He thinks it had been so stupid to be so worried about it, with what he is about to do now.

It had also been obvious that Luffy had wanted to scream their love to the whole world, but since he was such a good man kept quiet and made things work for him. With time though, things got hard to maintain and he felt that Luffy was slipping away from him, unable to show his love like he had wanted so much. 

A few months had passed since the last time they had seen each other and it seemed they weren’t going to meet in a long time. They had fought over some petty things, but the Fleet Admiral knew it was all about them not being able to be together as they should. It was hurting too much their relationship. That was why, after thinking it time and time again, he had decided to do this.

If he thinks about it well, this was something he should have done a long time ago. To be clear it wasn’t like he was bored or unhappy with his job, quite the opposite, but he had postponed this for so long he needed to do it. He had loved this man for practically his whole life and he wanted to be with him more than anything, even if it meant betraying everything; that was how far his feelings for the man went. He would sacrifice all he had to show him how much he was to him. Damn, he would go to hell if the man desired it. He loves the man way too much. It was like he had been enchanted by him at some point. 

He is sure of his decision. He can’t turn back now. He knows that he is going to be catalogued as a traitor, probably the biggest one in all Navy history, but he can’t for the life of him care as of now. 

Some may wonder why he would have to be the one to give up on his dream, but the answer was a simple one: in what world was okay to be a marine and be with a pirate? He had known he was the one that had to lose the more, and that Luffy would be fine wherever this went to since he was as free as the wind, but that hadn’t been enough to stop him from all the kisses and all the nights they had spent with each other. It was just unbearable to be without the man.

He gets ready. He takes his marine uniform off; it wasn’t necessary anymore and it would have been an insult to everyone who ever respected him. He wonders if he is the biggest fool in the world. Then he looks at the one photo he has with Luffy in his pocket and all nervousness dissipates. He can do this.

He goes to Helmeppo, who is now an Admiral, and tells him with a resolute voice that he resigns from his position. The man looks at him like he has grown two heads and asks him if he is crazy. He simply shakes his head and speaks from the bottom of his heart that this is something he needs to do. The man understands easily. His pained face is still there though. He smiles sadly, but says that it was about time. 

He leaves Marine’s headquarters and goes to find the one he loves. He hasn’t told him about this at all since he hasn’t seen him for quite some months. He is sure the pirate is not going to be happy at first but he knows that he will accommodate with time. 

He begins a trip around the world looking for the Rubber man. He is hard to locate, but with hard work he finally finds him at some island from the Grand Line. The man seems surprised to see him there. Actually the man is extremely preoccupied. News about him renouncing from his position had spread all over the world by now, so Luffy asks him immediately where he has been. He goes to hug him strongly and tells him of his decision; that he wants to be with him until the end of time, that he desires to accompany him wherever he went. 

The Pirate King looks at him with big eyes and before he knows it, Coby is kissing him. He returns it gladly and to the marine it’s feels like he hasn’t tasted those lips in centuries. He needs more of the man right now. 

They spend the night together and everything seems to fall into place, at least for Coby. Luffy is still really worried about him abandoning his duties and it’s weird because normally it’s the other way around. He tries to ease him and tells him that he needed to be with him, that he couldn’t stand the thought of being separated from him anymore. The man relaxes and they continue loving each other. 

When the time comes for both of them to out their relationship to the world, they decide to be at Sabaody. It’s not like they want to make a spectacle or transform it into some kind of show, but the faster they can be together in public the better. They are sure they are going to be looked with surprised eyes, maybe even with disgust. Judgment will fill conversations throughout the seas, but they don’t care for being able to be with each other surpasses everything. 

They get out of a house and hand in hand they walk through the populated forest and the bubbles. As they had expected people are going crazy with what they are seeing: the Pirate King with the ex-Fleet Admiral. They start whispering and the murmur that commences is so big it makes Coby’s head buzz. Luffy looks at him worriedly but he says that he is fine. The man squeezes his hand and then tells him soothing words to calm him down. He smiles and the man gives him one of his special smiles; those ones that are boisterous and filled with love, the ones that are reserved only for him as he learned with time. 

The marines notice that they are there as there is great stir in the city. They go with orders of capturing the King of Pirates and what they find is their ex-Fleet Admiral together with the man. They stare astonished their interlaced hands. Some gasp, some widen their eyes to almost impossible measures. They can’t believe what they are witnessing at all. The man they all respected so much is with the Pirate King and their relationship is clear. They feel so betrayed and Coby knows it’s his entire fault. 

When they get out of their stupor they point their guns to both men notably angry by the whole situation. A young looking marine asks Coby with a sad voice why he is doing this, why he is doing this to them. He stays quiet for a while, but establishes that he needs to come out with the truth. Because I love him, he says with a firm voice and his hand raising the other man’s hand with his. He wants to say sorry but he isn’t. He smiles at the young man and something flickers through his eyes, something akin to sorrow and pain. He seems to think for a time, but decides to aim his weapon to them both.

It’s understandable, thinks Coby bitterly. He is going to have to fight his ex-subalterns to get out of this place. Hell, he would probably have to do it for his whole life if he wanted to be with Luffy. He doesn’t regret it though. He could never, when all what he has desired is to be with this man. Almost twenty years are a long time to love someone, but he is sure he will continue to do it, so death is the only thing that can separate them.

He hears screams of all types: that he is a traitor, that he is scum, that he should be dead, and some even worse, but he prefers to leave those aside. He just doesn’t care anymore; he is finally with Luffy as his heart had wished so much.

They start firing bullets and using their various powers from the devil fruits to attack them but they stop them so easily they don’t even let go of each other’s hands. They battle for some time and they win with great margin. No one can stop them now.

A smile forms again on Coby’s face and he sees Luffy doing the same as he looks at him. Their hands have been holding each other for quite some time, but none wants to let go first, not after all that they have been through. 

They arrive to a ship that Luffy had prepared for them and they set sail through the sea with tons of Marine ships behind them. They manage to lose sight of them after some time and then they are calm as the waves rock the nave back and forth. 

He wants to be close to Luffy, to hold him tightly and say how much he loves him. He does and the man responds in the same fashion. The ex-Marine thinks this is probably the best day of his life. This is the day he has felt the most free in his entire existence. He thinks that this is probably how Luffy feels all the time. He hopes that he feels even better than that now; that he feels all his love and gets how adored he is by him.

They start to kiss passionately like there’s no tomorrow and end up in each other’s arms quickly. Their journey is one for life and can’t be stopped by anything. 

Coby takes a deep breath. He can’t believe he has gone and done it. After so many years he thinks he would be over it, but it wasn’t the case. And how could he be past it when the man had his heart in the palm of his hand? It was a no brainer; the option was only one really and it consisted of being with the man for the rest of his life. He will never let go.

THE END


End file.
